tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, was one of the two main antagonists and contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Outstanding Olympians. He returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks, however is switched to the Mutant Laser Squirrels in Fun Zone 3.0. Alejandro returns to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Beauty, however is switched to Team Brains in Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater. Alejandro is considered one of the top ten villains of the game, and is chosen to return to Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villains. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused only rivaling that of Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Dramatic Survivors: All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Total Drama Around the World Alejandro returns and competes again in Total Drama Around the World, even more determined to win the game. As Alejandro is introduced to the game, he jumps out of the plane with the rest of the new cast.He lands on top of Geoff, and introduces himself to the others. Chris tells Alejandro and the others that they must find their passports, and return to him. Alejandro watches and observes as many of the contestants team up, in the confessional Alejandro states that it is pointless to form petty teams if they soon will placed on new ones. Alejandro runs to look for a passport. Soon he finds a passport in a tree. He discovers that the pass port has his name on it, and climbs down the tree. As he is climbing down he hears Sadie call him Captain Pablo and a loser. He tells her loser is not in his dictionary, except when he defines her. Alejandro races back to Chris and is placed on the Outstanding Olympians, team 2. Since Alejandro was not placed on team 3, he is safe from elimination for the episode. When Alejandro arrives in China in The Great Chinese Race, he immediately listens to Chris for the challenge. He begins the challenge and starts to climb the wall, when Sadie says she bets that he cant carry her up the wall. In Alejandro's confessional he says that he knows she is trying to manipulate him, but he will play her game. He plays her game and carries her up the wall. When he reaches the top he notices Bridgette is almost there. Sadie runs off without Alejandro, and Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand and helps her up. Geoff then consequently tells him to back off. Alejandro finds a panda with Sadie, and they both hurry back to Chris. To their surprise the Dragons are already there. However, Alejandro was glad that the team did not finish in last. Chris drops Alejandro and the others out of the plane in Egyptian Torture. Alejandro scores the Olympians first point by guessing Duncan's correct partner in the final 3. Alejandro cheers Sadie on when she scores the second point for the Olympians. When Alejandro answers Izzy as the first person who was eliminated in Season 3, Sadie is shocked because he got the question wrong. Alejandro tells Sadie he didn't know where his head was at. Alejandro is irritated after the team has scored 4 points and are not declared the winners. Chris tells the Olympians that they must eliminate a Unicorn as the reward. Alejandro and Sadie decide to eliminate Staci. Before Staci is eliminated Alejandro try's to change his vote, but Chris says it's too late and shoves Staci out of the plane. In Korean Pop Quizzing, Alejandro wakes up and notices that Eva and Sadie are arguing over some nonsense. He heads over to second class, and tries to seduce Bridgette. Not long after, Geoff would warn Alejandro to back off, and that she is his girlfriend. Amy states that Alejandro is unattractive to begin with. Alejandro states in his confessionals that he does not use the word unattractive when describing himself unless not is in front of it, he also says he will convince Amy to believe he is attractive. He later tells Sadie that the whole thing is to manipulate the other team. Alejandro places second to Eva in the race to the Seoul tower to begin their challenge. The Olympians only score one point in the challenge thanks to Eva, and the team loses the tiebreaker. Alejandro goes over to talk to Bridgette, and she is flattered for complimenting her. Alejandro and Sadie tell the rest of the contestants to vote Eva, and she is out of the competition. In the beginning of Icey Antarctica, Alejandro greets Sadie, and she thanks him for voting out Eva with her. When Alejandro arrives in Antarctica, he offers Bridgette his shirt. Geoff swipes his shirt away, and Alejandro tells Geoff at least he offered her his shirt. Alejandro runs with Sadie and finds Trent in an ice cube. He decides to go over and help him out, but then Sadie leaves without him, so he ditches Trent saying he forgot his necklace. Chris tells the contestants that the Unicorns have found the place where Cameron is being held, Alejandro and Sadie rush over to find the Unicorns place. Once they find it, Chris tells the contestants they must decipher the codes to free Cameron. There were 5 codes, and Alejandro scored the first two right for the Olympians. However, the Unicorns have an amazing comeback, and win the challenge 3-2. Alejandro suggests to the losers to eliminate Brick from the competition. Chris confirms to the contestants that they will be visiting Jamaica in Jamaica Man! Alejandro and Sadie discuss who to vote out next. Sadie tells Alejandro to vote out Harold if they lose. Alejandro reluctantly agrees, Chris tells the contestants that they must change into their bathing suits. After Alejandro changes he winks at Bridgette. He states in the confessional that it is so easy to manipulate people. Then Lightning tells Alejandro how much more toned he is, and Alejandro fires back by saying he is more good looking. Lightning pats him on the back and compliments him on the good comeback. In his confessional he says Lightning is not a bad guy besides his arrogant personality. Sadie and Alejandro are first to go, and ride the bobsled down the course. Alejandro suggests to bend one of the boards to send a contestant flying in the air. Sadie agrees and the two sabotage the course. Lightning and Alejandro have friendly competition talk after Alejandro and Sadie finish. After Lightning and Beth finish, Alejandro and Lightning high five. Lightning talks to Alejandro in the beginning of Indian Dance, about forming an alliance. Alejandro agrees that if they both make merge then the two can work together. Amy asks who wants to dance, and Alejandro says he does and also brags that he is an excellent dancer. Before the challenge Alejandro displays his talents by salsa dancing. Alejandro and Sadie are first up, and Alejandro immediately takes Sadie's hand to dance. He twirls her up in the air and places her down majestically. Suddenly Zoey gets in the way, which causes Alejandro to fall. Alejandro tells Zoey she is not competing in the challenge. However, Alejandro is satisfied when the judges give the Olympians a 17/30. When the Dragons perform Alejandro accuses Amy of sabotaging the challenge, and tells the other judges he saw her do it. Alejandro is irritated when Geoff sticks up for Amy, and tells Alejandro nice try. In his confessional he tells the audience that Amy isn't hated by anyone, she just thinks that, and her greatest weakness is herself. Alejandro informs the judges that the Olympians should receive first place because the other dances were a mess and not Indian. When Bridgette is announced safe he tries to charm her by telling her he's glad she is safe. Alejandro is irritated by Zoey's behavior and asks Chris if he could push her off the plane as well. In Australian Rivals, Alejandro realizes the teams will be merged soon, so he try's to get on Zoey's good side by comforting her about Trent's elimination. Shortly after Zoey turns into Commando Zoey which leads Alejandro to ditch the option of being allies with Zoey. Alejandro sarcastically remarks of course when Chris breaks a hole in the plane and the contestants fly out. During Alejandro's turn in the song he remarks that Zoey is crazy as well as her crush Trent. Alejandro lands on Bridgette when he finally hits the ground, and he asks her if she is okay. He is relieved when Bridgette says she is okay. However, Alejandro is irritated due to Geoff saying that Alejandro doesn't care. Alejandro reluctantly cheers on Zoey, and is not surprised when she loses. During his boxing match against Geoff and Lightning he states that he will let Lightning defeat Geoff and then end Lightning with a headlock. After Lightning knocks out Geoff, Alejandro attempts to get Lightning in a headlock, but Lightning attacks him first and hits him in his groin. Alejandro says well played and then lands on his face. He also cheers on Sadie during her match. When the Olympians lose the challenge Alejandro and Sadie both agree to eliminate crazy Zoey. Alejandro tells Chris during the elimination ceremony to eliminate Zoey, but instead he allows the winning team to eliminate a member of the Olympians. Alejandro is happy when he is the first pronounced safe, but is saddened when Sadie is eliminated. He waved goodbye and is upset that his most trustworthy ally is eliminated. Alejandro immediately realizes his main ally Sadie is gone, and decides to try and form an alliance in Aloha, Merge! Shortly after this Lightning approaches Alejandro and asks him to join his alliance. Alejandro accepts and is surprised by the number of allies Lightning has. Alejandro and the others scream in terror after Chris drops them out of the plane. After they land Alejandro and the others are relieved when he tells them the teams are merged. Alejandro is paired up with Amy for the building challenge. Alejandro notices Amy begins to tear up when they have to build Brick. Alejandro tells her to cheer up, and that a relationship will tie her down. This leads Alejandro to talk about his girlfriend Heather. He accidentally admits to Amy that he finds no likable qualities in Heather. When the two finish building Brick they run to throw him in the volcano. Alejandro throws the Brick doll in the volcano, but Samey-Bot catches it and places it behind her. Alejandro watches as Amy and Samey-Bot duel it out. Since Samey-bot is distracted Alejandro grabs the Brick doll and throws it in the volcano to win the challenge for the duo. Alejandro tells some of the others to vote out Zoey, and he is happy when she is eliminated from the competition. After briefly chatting with Amy in African Safari, Alejandro walks over to Bridgette to tell her important information. He informs her that Geoff told him that Anne Maria has a nice body. He also tells Bridgette that Geoff was flirting with Amy. Alejandro votes Eva back into the competition, and receives a rude greeting after saying hey to her. Alejandro tells her that he was tricked by Sadie to eliminate her, and tries to convince her it wasn't him. All of a sudden Alejandro and the others scream when Chris drops them in Africa. Alejandro is given a raccoon who he must bond with for the challenge. Alejandro teaches the raccoon some tricks, and when it is his turn to perform he shows the judges a song. The raccoon also does some tricks which impresses the judges very much; Alejandro is satisfied with his final score of 23.5 out of 30. During the elimination ceremony Alejandro convinces his alliance to eliminate Bridgette. He also manages to convince Bridgette that Geoff is cheating on her, so she decided to vote Geoff. Alejandro laughs when he sees Bridgette and Geoff fight. In first class Alejandro states that he is glad that Bridgette was eliminated. Amy asks Alejandro who should be eliminated next in London the Ripper, and he tells her that it is up to her. Alejandro and the others jump off the plane and arrive in London. Alejandro notices that Geoff and the others are starting to catch on to his plan, so he tells the audience that he will just mess with the others minds. Alejandro is the first to answer the first riddle to score a point. Alejandro scored many more points, and faced off in the final round against Geoff. Geoff would answer slightly faster than Alejandro to win the riddle challenge. In the confessional Alejandro says that he knows he will be out. When Alejandro is declared eliminated he shakes Lightning's hand and jumps out of the plane. Alejandro is infuriated when he is placed on the same team as Geoff in The Big Apple. He also denies eliminating Brick. Before the challenge starts Alejandro tells Sky how beautiful. He is disappointed to find out that Sky has a boyfriend. Geoff tells Alejandro to push harder, and Alejandro ignores him and tells Sky that she is as light as a feather. Alejandro states in the confessional that although he hates Geoff, he hates losing even more so he will help Geoff win the challenge. Amy and her partners take forever, so Alejandro urges them to hurry up. He later tells them he had grown a full beard waiting for them. Alejandro and Geoff cheer up Sky when she apologizes for not scoring the last point. Alejandro is irritated when Geoff excludes him in his song. After Geoff's elimination Alejandro tells Sky that his elimination was the second best thing that happened to him. When she asks what was the first he replies meeting her romantically. In the finale, Chris introduces Alejandro and the other eliminated contestants; the first thing Alejandro does is glare at Amy. Sadie greets Alejandro and tells him that what Amy did to him was wrong. He agrees, but is cut off by Amy defending herself. Alejandro is irritated by this, and shoves her out the way. Alejandro, Sadie, and Staci are partnered up with Beth for the Hunger Games challenge. Before the challenge Alejandro and Sadie agree to sabotage Amy. When the games begin Alejandro grabs a dagger and runs into a nearby cave. He tells the rest of his teammates to follow him into the cave. When he finds out Staci left, he tells the rest of the team to forget about her. However, he carries her to safety when he finds out she lost health. Alejandro leaves Staci, and attacks Bridgette with the dagger. He runs away and hides in a tree, but Bridgette shoots him causing him to lose 1/5th of his health. Unexpectedly Alejandro is stabbed in the heart by Amy. He slowly falls down, and realizes that Amy is truly sorry for stabbing him. This surprisingly leads to Alejandro apologizing to Amy and then he is eliminated from the virtual games. When Amy stabs Beth for the final time, Alejandro hugs her and congratulates her on winning. In the seasons special, Alejandro greets Sadie a after he arrives. He also proposes the idea of an alliance for season 4. In the confessional he tells the audience that he will go all the way next season. He walks over to Noah and Tyler and tells them to stop their bickering. He is ignored by the two, so he walks over to talk to Amy. He asks Amy how she spent the money, and he is surprised when he finds out that she sent him $1000. After he thanks Amy he realizes that he is acting way too nice. He greets Lightning and is shocked when he sees Owen on the plane. He tries to avoid him, but Owen immediately says hello to him. Owen calls him Al which causes him to twitch, but Alejandro hides his hatred and tells Owen it is so nice to see him. After Chris shoots out the non competitors Alejandro tells Chris he forgot to shoot out Noah. After Chris takes the promo picture Alejandro shoves Noah into the water. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains Appearences Gallery See Also